


Passing Time in Detroit

by Glasswingsndreamz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Exes, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/pseuds/Glasswingsndreamz
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots/drabbles that I'm writing for Detroit: Become Human. They'll most likely all be reader inserts. I will update the tags as I add more chapters.





	Passing Time in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Gavin isn't quite coping with his feelings in the most healthy way. It doesn't help that a certain RK900 model seems to be developing a relationship with his ex.

It bothered him so damn much. The way you laughed and smiled at that  _ thing _ . The way you teased it, joking around in an attempt to get a laugh out of an unfeeling machine. The way you treated an android like it was a better partner than Gavin was to you. As if you cared about a hunk of plastic more than the person you had loved before.

 

The android had practically become your shadow, always following. If one of you was present, the other wouldn’t be too far behind. Over the three months of working with the RK900, the two of you had become inseparable. 

 

It pissed him off. Those glimpses he caught, those endearing moments between you and plastic prick number 2, made him sick to his stomach. The first time he had caught the cold, unfeeling machine smiling at you was disturbing to say the least. Not once in the entire time that Gavin had known the RK900 had he ever seen it smile, nor had he heard of anyone else catching it make such an expression. The excited grin on your face in response to the shown emotion made Gavin felt like a kick to the gut. He had to look away when you promptly threw your arms around the android, the said machine awkwardly stiff and unresponsive to the affection.

 

It had gotten worse as more weeks had gone by. Those affectionate touches, patting your head or rare words of approval instead of sarcasm or sass had Gavin screaming internally. The feeling of being stuck watching a rom-com slowly unfolding before him was overwhelming.

 

Those actions had to be synthetic. There was no way that the coldest android in Detroit had developed feelings for you. Even if he had gone deviant, there was no way this ‘stick up his ass’ android actually cared about you. All he ever talked about was how important the mission was and that it always came first.

 

“There’s no way you actually  _ like _ that asshole, right? It can’t feel anything,” Gavin spoke his thoughts, fortunately able to catch you alone for once.

 

“He’s not an ‘it’ Gavin, and you don’t know him,” you said, rolling your eyes and returning your attention to the terminal on your desk. He wasn’t sure what bothered him more, the fact that you refused to listen to him, or how you didn’t deny liking the android.

 

There were only a few precious seconds, at least, until the RK900 came back.

 

“Oh don’t tell me you actually want to fuck a piece of plastic,” he gritted his teeth. The image of you being fucked by that  _ thing _ made him want to throw up. He could picture the way you would look, so desperate and moaning out its name, begging it to fuck you harder. He had no doubt in his mind that you would let an android fuck you too, at least from the way you treat them and how supportive you were of androids during the whole deviancy incident months ago. 

 

“Fuck off Gavin, my personal life is none of  _ your  _ concern. I thought we both made that clear months ago,” you hiss in response, face beginning to turn pink either from embarrassment or anger. It could have been both.

 

Your words hit home, painfully reminding him of how badly he had fucked up months prior. He despised the fact that he actually missed it. It hurt how much he fucking missed you, missed the way you smiled and laughed with him. He saw you every single fucking day and it was never going to be the same as it was before your relationship ended. Not with that damn android getting in his way. It was too late now and boy oh boy had he fucked up.

 

Without another word, Gavin headed in the opposite direction, nearly bumping into the last android he wanted to see.

 

“The real thing is better than a piece of plastic,” Gavin muttered under his breath as he passed, reassuring himself.

 

“I assure you that [Y/N] strongly disagrees,” the RK900 didn’t even bother looking at him as he said it.

 

Gavin didn’t even want to think about the deeper implications behind what it just said. Instead he chose to ignore it, clutching his fists as he headed toward the kitchen for another coffee. He was going to need it if he wanted to get through today.


End file.
